Kitty
by Yorukifon
Summary: What happens when you put Killua and a cat in the same room together? Killua meets kitty Killua. KiruGon. KilluGon. YinYang Pair. Drabble.


Killua whistled a random tune, arms locked behind the back of his head, as he headed towards where he knew was Gon's room in Heavens Arena. He paused to rip off the head of a Chocorobo with his teeth while continuing to walk and hummed instead. Soon enough, Killua arrived at Gon's door, and his silent footsteps halted in their movement.

He perked up, naturally inching closer as he heard something through the solid door blocking the way to Gon's room. Tip-toeing until he was practically flat against the door (even though his footsteps were absolutely silent either way), Killua pressed his ear against the door and listened carefully again.

"Ah, Ki-Killua! W-Wait, don't do that, Killua!" Gon's boisterous voice came to Killua's ears.

_G-Geh! Did he notice I was here? Gon's usually not that perceptive though! _

Killua opened the door, peeking in his head first before walking in with his eyes closed, "What is it, Gon?" He lazily yawned before opening his eyes, and that was when he immediately froze in his spot. With a hanging jaw, he shouted, "WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

The _thing_, that Killua was pointing to with a horrified expression, was a snow white kitten playfully licking Gon's cheek.

"Ah, Killua, you're here!" Gon cheerfully greeted, which only contributed towards Killua's ire. He lifted the kitten away from his face and turned it to face Killua, exclaiming, "This is Killua!"

"H-HAAAAAAAAA?!"

In less than a second, Killua moved until he was right in front of Gon, and with an irritated face, he angrily poked Gon's forehead. "What are you talking about?! In fact, where did this cat even come from? Why did you name it after _me_, I'm so much cooler than—!"

Killua's barrage of questions was cut off when the mischievous kitten decided it wanted to jump onto his face.

"G-GAH!" He fell backwards onto the floor, with the cat hugging his face. "L-Let go of me, you fiend!" Killua raged, attempting to pull it off and failing, letting out another yell when it decided to bring out its claws. "G-Gon, help me!"

A scuffle and a few minutes later, Killua sat across from Gon, dreadfully glaring at the kitten carelessly licking its paw while in Gon's embrace. The scratches and cuts on his awesome face had absolutely nothing to do with his annoyance at the cat, nope, not at all.

"That thing's a monster, Gon!" He burst out, jabbing a finger in the animal's direction.

"No, _he_ isn't!" Gon insisted, scratching behind the abomination's ear, "He's just a harmless kitty!" Killua glowered as it seemed to aim what must have been a cat's version of a smirk at him while Gon remained oblivious.

"HARMLESS?! How is that thing harmless?! Look at what it did to my face, Gon!" Killua pointed at his own marred face, and Gon nervously laughed.

"H-He didn't mean to?" Gon meekly excused.

"AS IF!"

"B-But look!" Gon held up the kitty from under its legs, "He looks just like you, Killua!"

"D-Don't get any closer!" Killua held out his hand to stop Gon from scooting closer to where he sat before staring at the kitty. He stared and stared, looking into those sapphire blue kitty eyes before looking away and crossing his arms. "HMPH! It doesn't look the least bit like me!" Killua vehemently denied.

"Ehhhh~?" Gon whined, glancing at the cat and Killua, "But his eyes are pretty just like yours!"

Killua instantly blushed, "M-My eyes aren't pretty! Besides, I already told you, he doesn't look like me! Actually, isn't it unusual for a cat to have that coloring?!"

Gon discretely hid his satisfaction as he caught Killua finally referring to kitty Killua as a _he_ rather than an _it_. Meanwhile he hummed, "Hm…", and pouted while pondering for a moment. Then, he happily exclaimed, "That just means that he's special! And since Killua looks like you, Killua, that means that you're special too!" Gon proudly grinned at his conclusion, beaming joyfully at his best friend.

"I-IDIOT! H-How can you say something like that without being embarrassed?!" Killua felt as if his face had gone up in flames, and wished that he could just melt into a puddle of embarrassment. Yet, he felt the corner of his lips slightly pull upwards in a shy, but pleased smile beyond his control.

"Ehehe…" Gon bashfully laughed before continuing on with his proclamation, "I'm glad that someone special like you is my best friend!"

"G-GON!"


End file.
